Nothing To Say
by AnSushi
Summary: [AU]It's hard when you're pregnant, and the person you love doesn't love you. Instead he loves another woman, a broken woman. And he trusts the most dangerous of men... You can't help but love him more. [Chapter 4 UP!]Eventual[[FayeSpike]] Sorry 'bout the
1. With You

**I've been watching re-runs of Cowboy Bebop and I've decided…I AM GOING TO WRITE A COWBOY BEBOP FANFIC! **

**Here's chapter one…**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Cowboy Bebop or any of the words to the song by Linkin Park.

* * *

**

Nothing To Say.

Chapter 1.

WITH YOU.

_**The sound of your voice,**_

_**Painted on my memories,  
**__**Even if you're not with me,  
**__**I'm with you…**_

_Linkin Park – With You_

"_Hello? I was supposed to meet Dr. Demroque here at 2:00pm, are you Dr. Demroque?"_

"_Oh! Hello, you must be Mr. Spiegel! Please come over here," He watched as his informant strolled in lazily followed by a large bellied woman. He then realised that she was expecting rather soon and was suddenly interested in who she was. The pregnant woman plonked herself into a seat, breathing slowly. One hand rested calmly on her swollen stomach…for balance maybe? She smiled prettily at him while smoothing out the wrinkles in the white shirt she had been wearing; it seemed to belong to a man probably the only clothes she could find that would fit her. _

_The man remained standing, he was tall and lanky. He seemed normal enough, but his eyes, there was something strange about his eyes. One was darker than the other. But… his eyes seemed to…he couldn't describe it. They just disturbed him and made him feel uncomfortable. His hands were casually tucked into his pockets and he seemed to have an aloof air about him. The woman was probably his lover or something._

"_Please, pull up a chair."_

_He had not been informed that this man was married so that was what he assumed. This woman was his lover and being close he had invited her to come along. The man pulled over another chair. Dr Demroque raised an eyebrow with interest had noticed that when Mr. Spiegel had been placing the chair he seemed to be indecisive, moving the chair here and there deciding whether to sit close by the woman or sit further off. But surprisingly he didn't place it close by, there was at least a metre and a half separating them. That was surprising; he thought they must be together. The woman however was not disturbed by this at all._

_So they weren't lovers. Lovers usually sat close together, this was very interesting._

_She looked young, around 20, her face was pale, but not dangerously so. She had an air of elegance and grace around her and she held her head high, she was a proud woman. _

_Her dark violet-blue hair was short, and pulled tightly back by a white headband, giving her the appearance of 'bangs' hanging in front of her forehead. Her piercing green eyes seemed to see straight into him, he felt as though she could see into his every thought. Her red lips were posed in a pretty smile, one which seemed to have been practiced many times._

"_Now, Mr. Spiegel, you are here to tell me your relation to the patient and explain your version of the story."_

"_The whole story? It's very long." The man looked dead-beat. He seemed to be distressed over the patient and worried for her. He was here because she was obviously someone important to him._

_The patient was a woman called Julia._

_She had been mentally destroyed. She could not recognise anyone; she seemed to be reliving the same nightmare over and over. She often caused self-harm and attacked the staff that tried to drug her. She was very dangerous and he had been called to look into her case. At first it seemed there was no getting through to her. But when all she whispered were the names 'Spike' and 'Vicious' he knew that he would have to meet this man and talk to him._

"_Tell it all; tell the whole story. This is very important. We must know the whole story, so we can get an idea of her background and then we will know how to treat her, and see if we can bring her back to her senses..."_

"_I see…Well, actually I don't, how is my telling you going to help Julia at all?" The man was intelligent, he was not to be taken for a fool. He would not easily spew up information when asked. He too knew the world of interrogation._

"_I'm not sure, well, maybe… Would you like to see Julia?" He could almost _feel_ the man's stress and tension disappear._

"_Could I?"_

"_Could **we**?" The woman interrupted and stood up shakily. "I also want to see Julia, she's my friend."_

_Demroque was about to hesitate to let her come along when Spike spoke exactly what he had been thinking._

"_Faye, he just said she attacks people! You're pregnant! Do you want to take that risk?"_

"_Yes, this is important to me." He could see the determination and the will in her eyes and knew that there would be no fighting against this woman. She would be stubborn, he could see that._

"_It's alright; we'll have a team of professionals right behind you. You'll be safe."_

"_Okay then. Take us to Julia."_

_They followed Dr. Demroque into another room where they walked down a long corridor. He noticed that Faye obviously was not able to walk as freely as before and he smiled to himself when he saw Spike instinctively offer his arm for her to lean on. **They're not lovers, yet…**_

"_Ray?"_

"_Yes, I'm here to see my patient, Julia?"_

"_Oh, right, this way."_

_The man ushered them into another room. This room was bare and white. There was a small door in one of the walls. The door seemed thick and was made of iron. It had a small window but any vision was obscured by the thick bars that cover it. _

"_Okay, now I don't want you to be scared. If we think either you are a danger to her, or she is a danger to you our medics will jump in and give her a shot to make her passive."_

_Spike's face was grim, he could see the man's jaw clenching. Faye on the other hand seemed to be on the verge of tears. She clutched onto Spike's arm as if it was her last hope._

_Each of them taking a deep breath they entered the room._

_The room had whitewashed walls. There was a plain iron-framed bed in one corner with starched white sheets. There was a small desk and a weathered looking rug near the desk._

_The only remotely beautiful thing about the room was the magnificent window. It was almost a ceiling to floor window, but it had a small ledge on which you could sit on and could look out._

_Perched on the ledge, with her knees tucked under her chin was Julia._

_Faye let out the breath she had been holding as she saw how much Julia had changed from the first time she had seen her._

She was sixteen and was sneaking into her uncle's house.

Yes that's right. She lived with her Uncle.

Uncle Jet. Her uncle, and her father. You see, Faye's mother had been married to a business man at the age of 18 to help merge companies. Her husband was twice her age so no one was surprised when she began to have an affair with one of her husband's richest clients. And that is how Faye had been conceived.

Except that when she was born she looked nothing like her mother, she had entirely gone on her father's genes and her step-father realised that she was not his child. He wanted her killed, but her mother would not allow it and she gave her first child, Faye, to her adopted older brother to raise. So since she had been 6 months old, Faye had been raised by her Uncle Jet. But she just called him 'Jet' but when she was younger and had not understood the whole 'adoption' she used to call him 'da'.

Anyway, enough about her past.

She'd gone to a friend's party and had 'accidently' forgotten about her curfew. She had managed to open the front door without it creaking when she heard the kitchen light switch on.

_Shit! He's awake, what am I going to say this time?_

But to her surprise her uncle was not standing there, but a young woman. The first thing Faye noticed was her hair. It was a beautiful golden and it seemed to curl into ringlets at the end. It shimmered and shone like no natural hair at all. And Faye realised instantly that this hair was the woman's chief beauty. Other than that she seemed plain. High cheekbones, fair skin, blue/green eyes (A/N I still can't decide whether Julia's eyes are blue or green…XD). Nothing out of the ordinary, except for that hair.

She was wearing what looked like one of Jet's business shirts and she seemed surprised to see Faye.

"Oh, hello. Jet didn't tell me that he had a daughter!"

"I'm not his daughter, I'm his niece."

"Oh, well, why are you sneaking in at this time?"

"I was supposed to be back at 1 AM but I forgot."

"Oh, then I guess this is just between us then."

"Yeah, I suppose so. Are you, like, Jet's girlfriend or something?"

The woman laughed. Her laugh was rich and ringing, another trait that was unnatural.

"Hardly, I'm Spike's girlfriend."

"Oh….I see." Faye was crushed, Spike was her Uncle's best friend, although he was a lot younger than her uncle. He was about 24 and her uncle was about 37 or something similar. Faye was infatuated with Spike. He was so cool and calm. They argued a lot. But Faye loved it. She loved Spike, she was sad to know that he had a girlfriend… Why hadn't he told her anything?

She couldn't help but feel a little jealous of Julia.

**_After that, we became friends, Julia was probably the only female role-model in my life. She was beautiful, kind but also serious and poised._**

_**But look at her now! Look at her now! **She collapsed into tears at the sight of her dear friend. Julia was sitting, knees tucked tightly under her chin, humming a soft tune. Her hair had been cut off crudely so that it was now just under her ears, but what remained of it still shone with that angelic element. Her eyes were dead. They held no emotion._

_But Dr. Demroque noticed that when she turned to see Faye and Spike they lit up. It was as though an empty chasm had suddenly been lit up by a huge fire. She slowly lifted her head and faced them. _

"_Spike? F-faye?" She stood up and slowly, it seemed as though an hour passed as she slowly rose to her feet and made her way over to the couple. She first looked at Faye and gave a shy smile as she placed her hand on the swollen stomach. Suddenly her shy smile turned into a huge grin that was almost as big as the Cheshire cat himself as she felt the baby kick against her hand. She did not speak to Faye as they both did not realise that there were tears running down their cheeks. Faye leant forward to embrace Julia and much to the medical staff's surprise Julia did not try anything aggressive or violent. She just stood there and embraced Faye._

_Spike waited and watched as the two women silently spoke to each other with out the use of words. Julia turned to him and rested her hand against his cheek. He leaned into her hand and closed his eyes. Julia gave that shy smile and hugged him. Demroque watched as Spike, much to his astonishment suddenly displayed emotion. He fiercely hugged Julia, holding her tight. And then Demroque realised that Spike and Faye were not the lovers. Spike and Julia were. But he also saw the pain in Faye's eyes as she saw the two hug eachother as if they would never see eachother again. And he finally understood the whole story._

"_So, Mr. Spiegel, will you now tell me what you know, about how Julia got into this state?"_

_He shuddered as he met the icy gaze of Spike Spiegel._

"_I will tell you. I will."_

"_It all started when…"

* * *

_

_**Hehe, so… that's chapter one… was it good? Crap? Let me know! XD And I might continue!**_


	2. Yesterday

**Hehe, I actually got reviews! XD I'm soo happy! So, here is chapter two!**

**Umm, the story will keep switching in between different people's POV because everyone has their own version and own bits to add in!**

**This chapter is in Spike's POV**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anyone from Cowboy Bebop or any of the song "Yesterday" by the Beatles…But I do own Dr. Ray Demroque… and he is by far the stupidest character I have ever created!**

**

* * *

Chapter 2.**

**Yesterday.**

_**Yesterday, all my troubles seemed so far away,**_

_**Now it looks as though they're here to stay,**_

_**Oh, I believe, in yesterday…**_

**_- The Beatles_**

It was Jet's 40th birthday party. It was a pretty big celebration, a lot of friends and he had booked out an entire restaurant. I had decided to come because Julia was coming; I knew that because I was the one who invited her. I hadn't seen her in weeks, our work schedules never seemed to give us time to see each other anymore.

Faye had pleaded me to ask Julia to come. Something was wrong with her, she seemed genuinely worried. I was curious to know what was wrong but she told me that she would have to tell me, and everyone else in time. I was content with that. But then after I asked how long she got mad and began shouting at me to my abnormally large nose out of her private life. I was kind of insulted…

I like my nose.

So, after managing to piss Faye off yet again, I grabbed my drink and found Vicious sitting at a bar contenting himself to unhealthy helpings of alcohol.

"Something wrong?"

"Mmm; Work's been hell…We've lost a lot of clients because the shit-headed salespeople can't sell for peanuts. Spike, do me a favour, please? Go teach them a thing or two if you have time."

"Sure."

I realised how much stress he must be in; he had just inherited his father's business a few months ago when his father passed away from heart failure. He was stressed day and night, trying to run the company as well as his father had. I don't think anyone could have run the company better than his father; that man breathed, ate and drank just to run that company.

I turned to see if anyone else I knew had turned up. No one, except… wait! Julia had just turned up. Looking at her, I once again fell in love with her. She was perfect, Beautiful hair, beautiful face, beautiful body, beautiful dress…I could go on all night just describing her. I saw Faye make a mad dash for Julia over knocking over a waiter and some poor woman in the process.

Something was wrong, Faye was talking fast, and in what looked to be a soft voice. Julia was listening intently and then Julia grabbed Faye's hand and they left.

They left…What the hell was going on? Faye planned this party, and she was just going to leave in the middle of it?

I put down my glass and I was about to run over them when I realised that I could move my legs. Something, or more likely someone was sitting on my feet arms and legs clamped around my shins.

_Oh, for God's sake!_ I looked down to see a cute grin looking up at me. Wild red hair, golden eyes and nicely tanned skin told me that my captor was Edward Wong Hau Pepelu Tivrusky IV and Ein. In other words, Jet's adopted daughter and his stupid dog. (**A/N** TT poor Ein, he gets so much crap from Spike and Faye!)

"Spike-person! Edward wants a piggyback!" I knew her parents took drugs, and that's why Jet took her in. But honestly, the way that kid spoke, you'd think she was addicted too.

"Ed, not now! I have to find Faye and Julia! Did you see where they went?" She looked at me blankly for a minute and then broke into that ridiculous grin again.

"Maaybe! Maaybe Nooooot!" I groaned.

"Come on Ed! Tell me!"

"They went to Julia's clinic!"

Huh? What? Julia was a doctor, well not really, she worked at a clinic and she had all the degrees but she never called herself a doctor. She said it made her sound 'old'. I loved her sense of humour.

"Do you know why?"

"If you give Ed a ride; she might tell…" A sly wink and then she was gone.

_I give up on that kid. She's a lost case._ I picked up my drink and examined the half-melted ice and golden brown liquid. _I'll ask Julia, she'll tell me._ Sighing I downed the contents. Tonight, was going to be a looong night.

-Sometime Later-

I headed home the party was well and truly over. A lot of people were passed out on the floor. Vicious had gone home a while back, and Ed was still harassing me for a piggy-back ride.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned to see the birthday boy.

"Happy Birthday, good sir."

"Spike, where's Faye? I'm taking her and Ed home now."

"I don't know; she left with Julia about 4 hours ago."

"Julia? Why?"

"I'm not sure, Faye was asking me about Julia earlier."

"I think she's pregnant." _Whoa, talk about random comments! Where'd the old man pull that one from? That's it, I'm keeping him away from the spirits!_

"What!"

"She was asking me before, talking to me about pregnancies, asking for information…" He shrugged. "I just assumed she was pregnant, also the pregnancy tests in the bathroom bin weren't a tip off or anything." He was being sarcastic…Drunken Jet is _never _sarcastic, he's more of a **I'm-going-to-cry-and-tell-every-godforsaken-person-I-meet-that-I-love-them **kind of drunk.

I laughed. Faye pregnant; Faye a mother. The thought was hilarious! The vain, self-centred, a little too out-going 20 year old having a kid! But… who was the father?

_Probably Vicious, I remember him and Faye getting it on a while back._

Would she tell him? It probably was Vicious, but there were heaps of other men to choose from, and not being mean to Faye or anything, but… she wasn't very virtuous.

_Wait, that night…when…no…no… it can't be that…that wouldn't make sense… _I pushed that unwanted thought out of my head. That was NOT possible. Deciding that I had had too much fun at the party, I offered to drive Ed and Ein home so Jet could wait till Faye got back and get home safer and easier.

"_Is that all?" Demroque was interested. Julia's friends were so, unique. They were different to what he expected. He had thought that the lovely blonde would have pulled in a rich, handsome man, not a ridiculously tall man with wild, fluffy hair and no known family. He had also thought that her best friend would be beautiful beyond words, just like her. But Faye, she was pretty, but not beautiful. Just pretty. She was also single and at least 8 months pregnant. Something was very captivating about these people and the lives they lead._

"_No, I just thought, well… You see, that's why I brought Faye. She could tell you what happened when she and Julia left the party."_

"_I see, well, um Ms…"_

"_Valentine," supplied the violet-blue haired woman._

"_Yes, thankyou. Ms Valentine, would you please tell me your part of the story?"_

"_Yes, well you see…I had just spotted Julia and I was worried that…"_

Pregnant. I was pregnant. I was sure of it. 3 pregnancy tests said positive…but… I hoped they would be wrong….

I was 20 and pregnant, and I did not have a good idea on who the father was. Well I had at least two options. But…. Where the hell was Julia?

Suddenly, I saw the silver sports car pull up outside and a softly tanned, slender leg stepped out. _Julia!_ I ran to her, this was very urgent. I heard a lady growl in disgust as a crashed into her and the tinkling of breaking glass as I push over some poor waiter. I didn't care to help them back up, _Screw them_.

"Julia! I need your help!" I began to explain my problem and she listened.

"I need you to check for me, am I really pregnant?" She grabbed my hand and we, rather ungracefully ran in our stilettos to her car and drove off as fast as we could.

"Faye, you owe me."

"I know. What do you want?"

"To know who the father is."

"But won't you find out when you check?"

"No, I'm going to let you see, it's none of my business."

"Okay, I'll tell you."

"Why won't you just have an abortion? Then you won't have to worry about it."

"That was the first thing I thought of. But then, I realised… My mother didn't abort me, although she knew she should have because she knew that I was not her husband's daughter. I didn't understand why at first, but… now looking back… I think I know…It's hard to explain. You'll understand when you have kids."

"I don't plan on children."

"Oh, but Spike…" Spike had acted like he and Julia were going to get married and have children.

"Yes, I know…But… I don't want them… Just like I don't want to marry Spike; I mean, why should we? We're happy how we are…We enjoy life with just each other and our friends."

"Y-ye…" I was going to talk, but I knew it was hopeless. She was going to argue against everything I said. Poor Spike, he really loved her and he wanted children… Even a blind man could see that.

We pulled up outside her clinic and we hurried inside. We must have looked stupid; dressed up in expensive dresses, covered in make up and hair done nicely rushing into a hospital with the annoying taps of stilettos on tiles accompanying us. Julia flashed a card to a nurse who led us to a room.

5 minutes later I had just had blood taken out of me and Julia had just asked some nurses to give us the data. She sat in a chair opposite me and I just leaned against the bed, tapping my fingers to a random tune playing on the radio speakers.

Julia was silent and then a nurse walked in carrying in a folder of papers. She sat down in another chair and began to read out all my results.

Julia got up and left and indicated that she was going to sit outside.

"We have confirmed that you are, indeed, pregnant Ms. Valentine." She looked me square in the eye.

"We have also found out the father of your child. Thankfully his DNA was already in our database. Usually we don't store DNA but Julia has decided that it is helpful for us in situations such as these and for other reasons. But, I hope you do realise had we not had his DNA we would have no idea who the father may be." She sounded disappointed in me, like it was my fault I had no idea who the father was. Well… I guess it was, but I never planned on actually getting pregnant. I felt the itchy feeling in my eyes. I was going to cry.

_Oh what's the use? What's happened has happened. It's my own bloody fault that I'm pregnant and I'm going to have a kid. I should learn from this, not cry over it!_

Instantly that depressing feeling left. "Okay, who is the father?"

She told me and my worst fear was confirmed.

She left and I asked her to bring in Julia.

"Well…Who is it?"

"You didn't say _when _I had to tell you." If I told her she would be heart-broken.

"So, you won't tell me?"

"I want to speak to the father next. I'm going to go straight home and tell him."

"Alright. But you will tell me eventually…right?"

"Of course!"

"_So? Is that all?" Demroque thirsted for more. These people were truly one of a kind._

"_I'm sorry, but we're going to leave now…Faye has a doctor's appointment in half an hour."_

"_So… please schedule another time to meet you."_

"_Yes, we will."_

_Spike helped Faye up and together they walked out of the room, to the counter to schedule another appointment and then, into Spike's car. _

"_So, you weren't lying to me when you told me that no one else knew?" Spike helped Faye lower herself onto the seat. He leaned on the car door, before he shut it, waiting for her answer._

"_No, you know I would never lie to you. The next person I spoke to after getting home was you…"_

**

* * *

If anyone understood the ending… they'd know who the father is! XD**

**I'm sooooo sorry that Faye, Spike and Julia were horribly out of character…I'm so disappointed with this chapter… But I hope you weren't….**

**Meh PLEASE REVIEW! You can add in ideas if you want… I still haven't worked out the whole storyline of the story… But I know for sure that two people will die! XD I'm soooooooooooo excited!**

**Next chapter… Um I think we need to meet Gren! I LOVE GREN! Um, and maybe Andy? Hmm we'll see…  
SO! Until next time fellow fictioneers!**

**Adieu!(please review! Any review is accepted… even if it's a flame! I find them entertaining!)**


	3. With Arms Wide Open

**XD holidays…. Gotta love 'em! **

**Erm, so… this is chapter three… I don't really have much to say…**

**No wait; I lied… HAS ANYONE SEEN **MIDORI DAYS**? I just bought the first DVD… and I love it! It's so funny…**

**I mean, come on… it's about a guy whose right hand just turned into a girl… XD**

**So then I went to check out the Midori Days fanfics …_they only have _**five**_! WE NEED MORE MIDORI DAYS FANFICS!_**

**Oops… Kinda went off track…. So, here's chapter three before I continue to ramble on:P**

**Disclaimer: Yadda yadda yadda… Don't own no Bebop, Don't own the words from 'With Arms Wide Open'… I own Demroque… But I'd much rather I was not for that….

* * *

**

**Nothing to Say.**

**  
Chapter 3**

_**With Arms Wide Open.**_

_Well I just heard the news today,_

_It seems my life is gonna change,_

_I close my eyes; begin to pray,_

_Then tears of joy stream down my face_

_With Arms Wide Open Creed_

"_Oh, I'm sorry… Mr Demroque is late, but please go wait in his office; I'm sure he'll be here soon." The receptionist smiled sweetly and led them to the small room. She pulled out a chair for Faye to sit on, left a piece of paper on Demroque's desk and left the room. _

_Spike sighed and plonked himself down in a chair with a huge sigh, he then grew bored and began to drum his fingers on the front of the desk. _**(A/N Don't you just love that word? Plonked, Plonk-ed, Pl-onk-ed! It's fun! Try it, I dare you!)**_ Faye glared at him for a while and then moved into a more comfortable position. Spike watched her out of the corner of his eye. She had gone through so much crap throughout her life and now, she was expecting a child at the age of twenty with no secure job and she was single. It was times like these he realised that she was alone and needed a lot of support. Just like Julia needed their support now._

"_Oh, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to make you wait, my wife she was- " Demroque had arrived; a steaming cup of coffee was in his hand and a folder with blue tab saying "JULIA" on the side was tucked under his arm as he shut the door._

"_That's quite alright." Faye smiled sweetly at him and motioned for him to sit down. He plonked _**(A/N Heheh:P PLONKAGE!)**_ down and placed his coffee on the desk and opened the folder. He glanced down a few pages before hurriedly flicking them over and glancing down the next page. He finally found the right page and picked up a pen. He dated and timed the session on the page before him and then looked up expectantly at Faye and Spike reaching for his coffee at the same time._

"_Erm, okay so where were we last?" He took a sip of his coffee._

_Spike looked at Faye._

"_You go first."_

"_Why should I?"_

"_I went first last time."  
"You are so annoying!"_

"_Just go already!"_

"_I hate you."_

"_I love you."(A/N No he is not confessing his love for Faye, he is being _sarcastic)_Spike glared at Faye who glowered back. This was getting nowhere. He looked at Demroque and noticed that the man was trembling; surpressing laughter. Demroque was laughing at them._

"_Faye, please just go already."_

"_Alright," Faye tapped her chin thoughtfully, "So where was I?"_

Damn, damn, damn, damn! What was I going to do? How the hell am I supposed to tell everyone that I'm expecting a child with no father? Julia dropped me off at the restaurant where Jet was waiting.

"Where's Spike? I need to tell him something!" I glanced around the room and realised that we were the only ones there…excepting the people cleaning up the mess.

"He took Ed and Ein home, I hope he's smart enough to stay with them and not leave them alone by themselves."

"He better be there." _Last time they were left home alone we came back to find out that we had no electricity because Ed was experimenting with her computer and its voltage capacity…_

"Why are you so worked up? What happened Faye?"

"Uh, I think I'll tell you when I get home," I was not in any mood to get a lecture about contraception and sex…**_especially_** from Jet.

-later-

"We're home!" I hurried through the kitchen to the lounge and much to my discomfort I found Spike lounging on the sofa watching whatever was on TV at 4:57 AM.

"Jet! Edward found another blender! Can Ed and Ein experiment with it?" Jet looked at the blender then at the cute grin of Ed and pleading face of Ein and couldn't refuse.

"Go ahead, just don't hurt yourself." Ed squealed and hugged Jet then ran out of the room. Spike was watching with mild interest.

"Jet, you're a big softy."

"Shut up, I'm going to bed…Don't eat all my food Spike." Spike chuckled and shifted over as I sat down on the sofa next to him.

"Spike…We need to talk."

"What?"

"I'm pregnant." I looked at his face for a reaction. He didn't even react, almost as if he already knew.

"_I'll take it from here." Spike glanced at Faye who nodded and looked down at her stomach for a second and then back at Spike and smiled._

"_Go for it." She said._

Well, well, well… At least she's not going to pretend. But why was she telling me? I mean what did I have, to…do….with…. _FUCK! Is she going to tell me that this is MY baby?_

"Spike, this is your baby."

"What?"

"You know when this happened…" She blushed, I guess she's referring to that night that we had gone to a company party and Faye came with me because it was hosted by her step-father and I had also been invited. Then we somehow got a lift home and decided to have a drinking competition and ended up quite drunk. I honestly remembered nothing except when I woke up…in bed with Faye…

We said we'd never tell anyone else as I was with Julia and Faye had been kind of going out with Vicious at the time.

"You mean when…then we woke up and…baby?" She nodded.

I put my head in my hands. "What are we going to do? I can't tell Julia…wait… you found at Julia's clinic…Does she know?"  
"No, she said she'd wait for me to tell her."

"Tell her it's Vicious'."  
"What?"

"Just say it's Vicious' and then we won't get in trouble."  
"You mean **you **won't get in trouble. Spike, Vicious will then really think it's his child and then he'll want to play daddy but it's not really his child and then you'll get mad and tell at some stage out of anger that your child is being raised by- " She began panicking. She was playing with her dress and fisting her hands in the fabric. She had turned white out of worry and when she turned to look at me I realised she was about to cry.

"You don't have to tell anyone."

"I need to tell Gren. He'll help me." I didn't really trust Gren but he was Faye's older brother.

"Okay, tell Gren but if he asks about the father say you don't want to tell."

"Spike, that isn't going to help because it will look like I don't know who the father really is…Wait, why are you trying to get out of this? Don't you want this child to know that you are it's father?"

"I don't want to lose Julia."

"Spike, she won't leave you… Julia's not like that. But, if you keep it from her… I'm sure she will tell you."

"Then why didn't you tell her when you had the chance."

"I didn't want to hurt her…It would make more sense if you told her."

"Faye…I don't want to think about this right now. I'm going home and I'll call you in the morning."

A tear trailed down her face. " I'm sorry, I didn't want…to…I m-mean I couldn't…"

"What?"

"Abortion." She couldn't do it. I knew that, I understood why. Her mother hadn't got rid of her so she wanted to give this baby the same chance.

"Don't worry. We'll work this out." I leaned over and slung my arm over her shoulder and gave her a squeeze. Standing up, I tossed her the portable phone from the table and said "Keep this on you at all times. I'll call you when I have time."

She looked at me and nodded.

"_Interesting, so I'm assuming that this happened at least seven months ago?" Demroque was glad he had finally found out why Faye was pregnant. It had been bothering and he didn't want to seem so rude as to ask._

_They both nodded._

"_I need to tell you about my brother Gren. I don't know if you've heard of him but his full name is Grencia Mars Elijah Guo Eckener." As soon as she saw Demroque's eyes widen in surprise she knew he had heard of her brother._

"_The musician/actor? He's your brother?"_**(A/N I can't decide whether to make Gren a musician or actor! Help me choose! TT)**

"_Half-brother. His father and my mother had an affair after his mother died and just after my mother got married."_

"_You're related to one of the richest men alive?" Faye shrugged._

"_Anyway, he wanted me to tell you that the moment he is involved in this story you are never to tell anyone. Some legal thing…confidentiality something or rather."_

"_So anyway…Gren…"_

"Hello? Gren, here." I sighed into the phone. I was worried it would have been my father. My father was a good man; he was kind to me. But I didn't like him because of the fact that after I was born he did not even take care of me after my mother couldn't. I didn't understand why he had never let me live with him and Gren.

"Gren, it's Faye. Look, I need to talk to you… in person. When are you free?"

"Is it urgent? I mean I have to go to another movie premier interview."  
"I don't know if it's urgent but we really need to talk."

"All right. I'll see what I can do." Five minutes later he called back and said we could meet at some café.

-later-

"You're pregnant? Faye that's great but… Have you told Dad? Have you told your mother? Who's the father? How are you going to afford this baby? You don't have a job!"

"One question at a time!"

"Who have you told?"

"You, Julia and Spike."

"Spike? What about Jet?"

"Spike's the father but he doesn't want anyone to know. I'm too embarrassed to tell Jet. But I think he's worked it out."

"You parents? Are you going to tell them?"

"I was hoping you could tell Dad and then I would speak to Ma…."

"Faye, you should tell him…"

"Please? Gren you owe me after I got that magazine to stop telling people you were gay because that's why you never have a girlfriend."

"Hmm… I'll see what I can do…"

"Thank you. Will you come with me to tell my mother?"

"Okay, only because you're my only sister."

"Half-sister."

"Whatever." He gave me a small smile. I loved my brother. He was not a big attention seeking celebrity. He loved his acting/music **(A/N WHICH ONE? TELL ME**) he had had the same girlfriend for years but when she broke up with him he was in no hurry to get back at her by finding someone else. He was the most gentle person you would ever meet. He signalled to the waiter that he was ready to pay. After paying he looked at me as we headed to his car, "Are you going to tell them now?"

"No, not now… I need some time. But I need to start looking at how I'm going to accommodate this baby. I'm going to make this hard on Jet."

"You can always live with me if things don't work out." I looked at Gren hoping he was not doing this out of sympathy. He was not, his eyes always gave away his feelings; the saying was so very true for him. His eyes were the windows to his soul.

"Thankyou." He held the door open for me when…

"FAYE! IS THAT YOU?" I turned to see a 10-year-old boy run towards me. I looked at Gren and rolled my eyes.

"Hey there… How are you?" This was my little brother, Red **(A/N In loving memory of my goldfish…)**. One of them…I had four brothers.

"Good! How are you?" Although I loved my brothers the moment I saw my step-father my love for them always seemed to lessen. I hated my step-father. No one could ever make me feel any kind emotions towards that man. And as it just so happened, I saw another one of my brothers, the youngest one walking over to us with my mother and my step-father.

"I'm alright. How's everyone else?"

"Roy is mean, he thinks that now he's fourteen he can bully me and Benny." Roy and Benny… my other two brothers; so those were all my brothers. Gren, Roy, Red and Benny.

"Faye! What a nice surprise. Oh, hello Gren."

"Hello."

"Faaaaayyyyyyyyyyyeeeeeeeeee!" The next thing I knew Benny jumped on me and was cutting off my air supply.

"Hi Benny."

"Faye, you don't look well." My mother was inspecting me as she spoke.

"I'm fine."

"Your mother's right. Something looks wrong." I glared at my step-father. I didn't want to start a fight because of Red and Benny. I never got to see my little brothers much because of this man. I really didn't as much about them as I should have because he never let them invite me to birthday parties and he wouldn't let me take them anywhere."

"Actually, Faye has some important news to tell you." Gren. Was. Going. To. Die. I didn't want to tell them now, in a carpark, in front of Red and Benny. I felt my face grow hot. I was blushing…out of embarrassment. I did NOT want to tell them right now.

"What is it?" Suddenly my step-father was interested. He must have realised I was uncomfortable.

"Faye, is something wrong?" My mother wanted to know if something was wrong. She had given me away as a child and now… suddenly she cares… I don't think anyone knew how much she pissed me off right then.

"Oh my dearest mother," my sarcasm shocked them; I saw Gren warning me not to lose my temper. I felt Benny move away; I think he sensed I was angry.

"What Faye's trying to say is- " Gren tried to intervene before I caused a scene. I pushed him out of my way and spoke loud enough for anyone with in a 10 metre radius so that my mother would feel embarrassed.

"I'm pregnant."

* * *

**Yaaaaawn I don't like this chapter… Too… bleh**

**Anyway review…. Despise this chapter with me! I think I kinda stuffed up Gren but then… I don't really understand his character… I think I'll go watch the episode with him again… hmm**

**So yeah this is a rough it might be modified sometime later….**

**Luv yaz all!**

**Ansushi**


	4. Red is the New Black

**Sorries! Yes, it's been a while.**

**My computer crashed, I got a new laptop, computer crashed again. Internet broke. Forgot completely about forgot my password, I only found it recently when I was cleaning out my old laptop.**

**FORGIVE ME! That's if you even remember this ficcy!**

**So, I was reading what I've written, and I think that I may have added too many characters in the last chapter, honestly, FOUR BROTHERS? O.o So, if you never hear from some character again, chances are I've killed them off or forgotten about them. :D**

**Yeah. So. Picking up from where we were from.**

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own Bebop, don't own RED IS THE NEW BLACK by FUNERAL FOR A FRIEND. CAPITALS ARE FUN!**

_**

* * *

Can't pretend that you're nothing special.**_

_**You've got to look at all of your options,**_

_**Can't decide what to go for and it's all about trust, **_

_**It's all about trust.**_

Red is the New Black - Funeral for a Friend.

-RECAP-

"_Actually, Faye has some important news to tell you." Gren. Was. Going. To. Die. I didn't want to tell them now, in a carpark, in front of Red and Benny. I felt my face grow hot. I was blushing…out of embarrassment. I did NOT want to tell them right now._

"_What is it?" Suddenly my step-father was interested. He must have realised I was uncomfortable._

"_Faye, is something wrong?" My mother wanted to know if something was wrong. She had given me away as a child and now… suddenly she cares… I don't think anyone knew how much she pissed me off right then._

"_Oh my dearest mother," my sarcasm shocked them; I saw Gren warning me not to lose my temper. I felt Benny move away; I think he sensed I was angry._

"_What Faye's trying to say is- " Gren tried to intervene before I caused a scene. I pushed him out of my way and spoke loud enough for anyone with in a 10 metre radius so that my mother would feel embarrassed._

"_I'm pregnant."_

-END OF RECAP-

"What?" My mother looked shocked and…was that excitement?

"Are you deaf? I'm not going to repeat myself!"

"Oh, Faye! Who's the father? What month are you expecting?"

"What's it to you?"

"Faye, you're my only daughter, this is important to me." Although I wasn't fond of her, I didn't hate her completely, and, she managed to bring a few tears to my eyes.

"But you're unmarried." My stepfather was eyeing me warily. "How on earth will you afford a child? Jet doesn't have the money and space it requires to raise a child."

"What? Being unmarried makes me a whore does it? And affording a child? Jet afforded me! Besides, it's not like I don't have my own money." That was a lie. I was in debt. Not heavily in debt but, a few grand or so. Nothing that Gren couldn't get me out of.

"Faye, you're only going to make this hard for everyone."

"I don't care. You don't have to be involved. You're not blood-related so, don't feel obligated to do anything." I saw his jaw tighten. I thought he was going to hit me.

Gren must have felt the same because, he put an arm around me and wheeled me away. "I'm sorry, but we must get going. So many things to plan for!" My little brother waved goodbye and three seconds later his attention was lost and he was gambolling off into another direction looking at the ground near his feet.

"Faye! FAYE! Listen to me!" My mother was desperately trying to get my attention, but I didn't care. She wasn't going to help with this baby at all, even if it was her grandchild. She was nothing to my child. _My child. _Saying those two words invoked some strange emotion within me. I felt all powerful, as though, I had some secret power over others.

We spent the rest of the trip in silence. Not an awkward one, but a comfortable one. We didn't need to make time pass with mindless chatter.

But, just as we were reaching the neighbourhood that I lived in, Gren spoke. "Faye, you know. He's right. You need money and a house of your own to raise a child. Jet won't kick you out because he's too kind and he loves you too much, but. You really need to figure out how to get money of your own. I won't always be here you know."

I kept quiet. I knew. I needed to find a stable job; I needed a place of my own for when my child would grow bigger. But, something felt wrong, I didn't want to live by myself with just my kid, I didn't want to come home to half filled house with two people. I wanted something more.

_Demroque watched as the woman finished her part with a sad smile. She looked tired, they hadn't been here long but already Spike was up, getting something to eat for Faye and a coffee for himself. She smiled up at him as he placed the steaming coffee on the desk in front of her. Their hands accidentally brushed as she reached forward for it and he took his hand away from it. The reaction was amusing. They both flinched as if burnt. She had an almost invisible blush and Spike's aloof features seemed to disappear for a split second before he was smoothly lowering himself into his chair and sinking into it, nursing his coffee with both hands._

"_So, how does this all relate to how Julia is now?"_

_A crease appeared between Faye's brows. "You wanted the whole story! I'm telling you dammit! THE WHOLE STORY!" She took a deep breath and almost instantly her features changed. "You have to understand, we want Julia to get better. We want her completely fixed."_

_Spike nodded in agreement._

It was almost 6 when I got home. I opened the front door to find Jet and Spike talking. "Faye, you should have told me. I guessed anyway. But still!" His stern demeanour was gone almost instantly. "So, how far along are you?"

"Jesus, Jet! How far along do I look?" He grinned sheepishly. Spike had suddenly found the floor rather captivating as he gazed at it, trying his hardest to avoid my gaze. "Faye, we need to talk." Jet gave me a frown and got up, he quickly strode out of the room.

"Don't break anything, please."

"About?" I feigned surprise.

"You know." He glared at me, his forehead creasing and his mouth pursing. He looked so annoyed it was cute.

"Well, what about that?"

"I'm worried. How are we going to tell people? You know you won't stay thin forever! It's going to show!"

"I'm going to tell Julia myself. I'm not so coward I need you to tell her. However, Vicious…." To be honest, I was scared to tell him. I thought I loved him at one time. But, the thing about Vicious is, you think he's a cold heartless bastard when you first meet him, but as you get closer and closer to him, you realise, he really is a cold heartless bastard. Not that our break up was a bad thing. It was mutual, but, I'd heard stories and rumours. I didn't know if they were true, but some of them just made my blood curdle.

"He'll be pissed."

… "Who'll be pissed?" We turned to the door to see Julia, she pulled off her white medic coat and slung it over a chair. She and Spike greeted eachother with a kiss and this time, I felt something. Like someone was tugging at my heart. I thought I was used to the fact that the man I loved kissed another woman, but this time. Something happened.

_Wait, did she hear all of that?_ I looked at Spike who's face seemed to suggest the same thoughts as mine. He just shrugged at me and pressed a finger to his lips.

"Faye? What's wrong?" Julia must've seen my anxious look. "Are you feeling okay? You know, you won't be able to smoke or drink until you have that baby."

"Yeah, I know. I'm just worried about the future right now. How will I –" Spike cut me off.

"Worry about the future in the future. Whatever happens, happens."

"I'm sorry, what? Spike, I'm going to have a baby! I don't want it to have the same shit upbringing I did. I didn't live with my parents, I had a good education I just didn't care about it. Look at me now! I'm 20, I'm pregnant and I have no fucking money. What am I going to do?" I had no idea what came over me. I sank to the floor and burst into tears. Julia watched me and then sat next to me.

"Faye, life is a struggle, you can't give up just because things get to hard. You have to try." She wasn't going to give me the sympathy shit. She believed 'honesty is the best policy' there was no point in rubbing my back telling me that 'it will be alright' when it might not be.

Right then. I had a million things a second going through my head and they all scared me.

And then I realised.

I was going to be a mother.

_Faye broke off, obviously reliving the moment. She didn't realise she was crying until she felt Spike's coarse handkerchief on her face wiping away her tears._

"_I think that's enough for today. You must be tired, Faye."_

"_Th-thanks." She tried to get up but had difficulty, instantly, Spike was there with her, helping her up, rubbing her back to ease whatever it was that was making her cry. He steered her out of the door and shut it behind him._

"_I'm such a goddamn stupid head. Damn hormones." She was cursing herself for crying the whole walk to the car. For once, they weren't squabbling all the way back. They weren't bickering over whether the sky was really blue or over the fact that Faye thought she could eat more olives in once sitting than Spike. It was just, calm. _

_Spike just smiled to himself, he liked the sound of her voice, it was piercing at times, but it made him feel calm. He took her back to his place. Jet's was too far away and Faye looked very tired. She was out and about WAY too much for a pregnant woman. He felt something stir inside him. He had felt this before, once. He felt, protective, he needed to take care of someone, and then, almost instantly, that feeling vanished._

"_You'll have to stay the night, is that ok?" Inwardly Faye grinned. Whenever she was around Spike she felt at home._

_Spike was hoping she'd say yes. He didn't want to come home to an empty house, and for some reason, whenever Faye was around he didn't feel so lonely without Julia._

_-latez-_

_She plonked herself on the couch and ordered Spike to make her something to eat. He, for some strange reason, to her complied and cooked her a lavish meal…well… lavish for Spike anyway. He watched her eat then cleared away the dishes. He kept her company as she watch whatever drabble was on TV and when she began to doze off he ushered her to bed._

_She was snuggled into his bed, wearing one of his shirts and mentally she was grinning. She was where she wanted to be. Here, with Spike._

_Just them. She had almost dozed off when an hour or so later she heard the door creak open._

_She thought he would sleep somewhere else so she was surprised when she felt the covers lift behind her and his slid himself into the bed trying to be subtle about it, he didn't want to disturb her. She felt an arm snake around her waist and a hand with long tapered fingers rested itself on her swollen belly. She sighed deeply and turned over._

_Spikes eyes were wide open and he smiled at her. "Still awake, are we?"_

"_I think it was your cooking. It keeping me awake. It was just so gross."_

"_Like your face."_

"_Like _your _face."_

"_Great comeback Faye." She huffed and turned around again._

"_Whatever, you know you love me."_

"_I know I…." He trailed off… _Wait, what? Shit. No, never.

"_Spike?" She felt his grip tighten on her and he pressed his face into the back of her head. He breathed in deeply and lay there waiting for her to go to sleep. He felt her breaths slow down at a calmer pace and slid out of the bed. _

_What was going on? Spike ran his hand through his hair in confusion and left the room. He stood in the kitchen feeling the cool tiles against his feet. He got a glass and watched it fill up with water. He sculled the water, gasping for breath after it and as he put the glass down he saw a picture of Julia and picked it up. Something was wrong, Julia looked different. _

_He ran his hand through his hair again and made his way to the balcony. Stopping on the way he scooped up a pack of his cigarettes and a lighter and slammed the sliding door shut._

_Back in the room, Faye's eyes opened and she felt a tear escape them.

* * *

_

**FORGIVE MEEE!**

**Short chapter, not very eventful. Blah blah.**

**Wow, that only took me half an hour to write. AND IT SHOWS. D:**

**I hope some of you are still reading this. I'm going to try update more often, maybe once a week? Once a fortnight? But, I have exams in 5 weeks so, expect a lapse in updates around then.**

**I'm sorry if the story seems different and if the writing style has changed.**

**FLUFF IS SO HARD TO WRITE. So, did it turn out good? The warm fuzzies at the end of this chapter?**

**R&R!**

**luffs j00z all.**

**Mato**


End file.
